


And I Pray That You Stay.

by macaronikit



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a capital A, F/F, This will hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronikit/pseuds/macaronikit
Summary: Following the life of Carmen Goldstein.
Relationships: Esme Cullen/OC, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	And I Pray That You Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for everything to go wrong

The lake appeared almost daunting, the rolling fog above it limiting Carmen’s vision. She gulped, pointing her torch in all sorts of directions. The nipping cold seemed to almost shroud her in a sense of dread she couldn’t shake. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Carmen could smell the blood - but where was it? She climbed up onto a sturdy-looking rock and searched again, grabbing her wrist in order to stop the violent shaking of her hands. Oh, how she hated this; if only she’d listened to Marilyn’s instructions and just gone to bed. She should be curled up asleep next to Holland, her fiancee carding her fingers through her hair and soothing her to a peaceful sleep. 

She shone her torch down on the ground, her heart dropping to her stomach at the sight. Holland’s denim jacket bundled up and shoved against the boulder she was standing on. Carmen slowly turned to face the lake, air bubbles rising up on the water confirming her fears. A scream left her lips and she dropped her torch into the grass, leaping into the black lake with sudden quickness. 

That’s when she saw her, Holland’s eyes shut at the bottom of the lake. Immediately she began to power through the water, her agonising screams silent. She grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back up, her legs violently kicking as she tried to speed up.

Soon they broke the surface, Carmen wading as fast as she could through the murky water. She murmured soothing words to her fiancee under her breath, her hands glowing golden with the magic coursing through her veins. “No, no no, don’t die on me, Holly, please.” She set her down a few metres away from the bank, pressing a kiss to her forehead before bringing a hand to her pulse point, and one to her heart. “No, not you too.” She began to pump magic into her, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. “Please, I can’t lose you.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Being careful has never been my forte, in most cases — it doesn’t even cross my mind when I’m doing something. Well, sure I don’t lumber about like an idiot when I want to get things done, that’s my brother’s job; I’m quite quick and nimble according to some people. But, no matter how quiet I am, everything that I do always ends in someone getting hurt. I’ve never liked that part of me, however I don’t really expect myself to change at any point. In fact, I’ve taken to just cutting people off and resorting to having plant friends. … That is normal, right?

Well, in short, I stopped communicating with all my friends. Like, completely cut them out of my life. Honestly, it was one huge ball-ache trying to keep up with them, what with the silly little job I was practically shoved into one day with no escape. I mean, how did a botanist with a dreg of medical knowledge (And that’s just from Nettle stings and Cacti spines!) end up at a job where they hunt aliens? I don’t think they really caught anything though, the real aliens are too good at hiding from humans. Especially the supernatural, I mean, we have whole systems in place when humans even chip the surface of this basin!

That’s not important right now, I need to stop dwelling on the past or I’ll end up in another rut. Perhaps I’ll check on the moonflowers, they’re going out of season next week… 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“Apparently there are vampires moving in,” Carmen didn’t look up from taking a leaf sample, putting the clipping in a small dish. When Valentina didn’t respond she glanced up, raising an eyebrow. “Wait, don’t tell me you don’t know?” 

The sky that covered Ithaca was exceptionally overcast, the sun a dull white light that didn’t shine on anything during the day. However, it was still home to Carmen and her siblings, no matter what the weather decided to do. The house they lived in was just out of the main city, a far cry from what they were used to. It was relatively old, built in the late 1870’s by someone Carmen couldn’t remember the name of. They were there when it was being built, actually, residing close by in order to keep track of what was going on. However, that’s as much as Carmen can remember, she’s blocked out most of the late 19th century, anyway.

“No, I didn’t.” Val took a slow sip of her coffee, staring out at the window in disdain. “We’ll have to remind the pack of this, they can’t cross paths without someone dying.” She set her mug down, looking pointedly at her sister. “And if one of them is her, then you know what’s gonna happen.”

“Yes, I know,” Carmen pushed the plant back on the counter corner. “But I promise I won’t go after her. Trust me.” She stared down at the counter, biting her lip in thought. “I don’t think I’d be able to face her if I tried.” She stood up from the counter and sighed, clapping her hands together. “Anyway, I have to open up. You wanna get going now?” When Val replied with a grunt, Carmen nodded and left the room, picking her bag up off the floor and pulling her coat off the rack. Valentina followed suit, sighing to herself as she pulled her jacket on.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Val asked as she locked the front door, pulling her hood up over her head. “The rain’s only going to get worse.” She gestured to the little droplets falling from the sky, glimmering in the light of the morning. Carmen shook her head, putting her umbrella up with a smile.

“I’ll be fine, Val, it’s only a ten minute walk.” She clutched tightly onto her umbrella. “And if anything goes wrong, I can run.” Carmen slotted her hand around her backpack and quickly moved forward to kiss Valentina on the cheek. “Have a nice day.”

Then she was gone, briskly walking down the path with a warm smile on her face. She enjoyed when her sister was home, even if it meant she would be offered car rides. Val knows why Carmen doesn’t like cars, yet she can’t fully understand why. No one can, really, so it’s just Carmen and her hatred of modern vehicles against this terrible world.


End file.
